Underdog
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Matsuda was the underdog.Thats how it is at the Police Station and thats how it is at Kira Headquarters.Matsuda never had much luck, always laughed at for his slow responses to the obvious.So it comes to a shock... Full Summary Inside. Kagome/Matsuda RR
1. Crash of Reality

_Title: Underdog_

_**Written by: **_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**_

_**Devil-Babe-911**_

_**HieiKag**_

_**YukimuraShuusukeGirl **_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Anime: InuYasha/Death Note_

_Pairing: Kagome/Matsuda_

_Rating: M (Language, Adult Themes)_

**Summary: **_Matsuda was the underdog. That was how it was in the Police Station, and that's how it is at the Kira Headquarters. Matsuda never had much luck and was always being laughed at for his slow responses to the apparent obvious. So it comes to a shock to him when the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...crashes into him…literally. After taking care of his cars insurance and assuring the girl that he is indeed okay, he makes his way to the __Headquarters__, unaware that he is being followed…by the very same girl…who only wants to make it up to him. L however seems to have other things in mind for this girl who learned the location of his Headquarters._

_**A/N...sorry...Devil's/Note: That way you know who is talking to you. Alright, so, first...HI GUYS! HI GIRLS! Now, I and a few Fanfiction Authoresses have decided to get together and...Write a story. I have personally never done this before so, please go easy on me. *Bows Politely* We will be trading turns, I will start the story and then another from our group will write the next. Please Enjoy!**_

_**Bishi's/Note: Hello everyone, the four of us came together and thought it would be a good idea to work on a story together. And after much eliminating and voting, we picked a Death Note/IY crossover with Matsuda/Kagome as the pairing. ^^ We hope to do our best in writing this fic and hope everyone enjoys it.**_

_**Yuki's/Note: Hey, This is YukimuraShuusukeGirl! XD hehe we all were on a chat...and well...this is what came out of it! lol we all have to much time on our hands...that and we thought it would be fun! ...We had decided on this pairing and i am really excited...this pairing has yet to be done! XD So i hope everyone likes!**_

_**Hiei's/Note: Hi everyone! As you probably already know, this is a Joint-fic between Devil-babe-911, Myself, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and YukimuraShuusukeGirl. I know most of you have never seen a Matsuda/Kag fic before, and i ask you to give it a chance. Now, please enjoy Underdog. Ja ne!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Crash of Reality**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

He had started to think of it as a routine. Go to work, listen to Ryuzaki explain some complicated matter that could be said in fewer words and less complex, like he made it, then figure out what he said all together minutes after the others already did...which only served to make them stare at him when he commented on his understanding.

So why was he still taking the verbal abuse and put downs on his intellect? Because...he had to prove them wrong...it really was as simple as that. He had been an officer for the Tokyo Police Station for only a short while...well, he wasn't new, he was just new compared to _them_, which in the end...made him the underdog of the group.

This supposed _routine_ started off the same way as every other day. He woke up and took a shower, got dressed and made up his bed. He brushed his teeth then ate a quick breakfast before checking his reflection in the mirror and leaving for work.

That's the only part of the day that was routine to him. He got in his car and drove towards headquarters. Halfway there he stopped for coffee and continued to Headquarters. He was almost there when―

_**-CREEEEEE- -CRASH-**_

Matsuda held onto the wheel as his car spun from the impact across the intersection and stopped in the grassy area next to the road. His heart was racing a mile a minute and for a second he thought he might die by heart attack _without_ the help of Kira. He slowly released the driver's wheel and opened the door of his car, stepping out he noted the black skid marks on the road and the blown left back tire. The right side of his car was totaled, completely thrashed.

Looking across the road he saw the other car and the person inside not moving. He jogged over to the car and opened the door.

He turned to the onlookers who had gathered around the accident. "Call an Ambulance!" He shouted, unbuckling the safety belt he gently pulled the unconscious person from the car. Her head fell back against his shoulder and for a moment he stared captivated at her.

"_Wow..."_

"The Ambulance is on its way!" Someone called from behind him. He snapped out of his daze and carefully carried her out of the car and handed her to a bystander. Matsuda pulled his suit's jacket off and laid it on the hot asphalt before taking her and laying her body on the fabric.

"Will she be okay?" A woman asked as she moved next to him. He ignored the woman's question and instead went on with police protocol. Having already broken one, he wasn't supposed to move her...and he did. He started the ABC of First Aid and checked her airway, breathing, and circulation. From afar he could here the sirens and distress signals.

"She _should _be fine, just a bump on her forehead from what I can tell. She may have minor damage to the skull or mentality, but I'm not a doctor, I can only guess." An ambulance pulled up to them and a few men in white uniforms and one girl climbed out. They made their way over to her with a stretch bed and lifted her on before taking her to the Ambulance.

"I'm going with her!" Matsuda said, grabbing his jacket and following.

"Sir you don't have―" Matsuda flashed his badge and pointed at his car.

"I have no way to work much less anywhere else. I also want to make sure she's alright." He said, placing the badge back in his shirt. The paramedic looked at him before turning to his partner and nodding his consent. Matsuda climbed in and watched them hook the girl up to the Ambulance.

**-x-x-x-**

_-Ring- -Ring- -Rin―_

"Hm?" A young man held a cell phone by his thumb and index finger.

"_Ryuzaki-San, I'm going to be late, I got in a __car crash__ with a girl."_

"Oh?"

"_...yes. Uh, could you send someone to get me? My car is totaled. I'll be with her at the Hospital."_

"...I suppose. Watari will pick you up."

"_Thanks Ryuz―"_

"Watari-San, could you please pick Matsu up from the hospital." An elder man bowed respectfully before leaving.

**-x-x-x-**

"...aki-san..." He looked at the phone and sighed. He had arrived at the hospital about 5 minutes ago. He had followed them up the steps to the girl's room only to be told to wait outside. He had decided to call for a ride, though, he was a little annoyed when L hung up on him.

"Sir, can I get you to fill this out?" A nurse said as she walked up to him.

"Uh...sure." He glanced down and started filling out the sheet with his false identity and information. When he finished he gave it to the nurse as the doctor walked out.

"Is she―"

The man held a hand up. "She will be fine. Only a bump on the head, she may be a little dizzy when she wakes up, but nothing a good rest wont cure."

"Good."

"You can go in and see her if you want." The man said before leaving. Matsuda nervously walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the girl lying down, her hair was scattered about from the accident. He frowned and looked at the pendent around her neck. It was the Kanji for luck.

"Luck, you are lucky...so am I." He jumped when a finger twitched and the door opened.

"Matsu-San, are you ready to leave?" He looked at the elder man and nodded.

"Come."

"Uh, right." He followed after, unaware of the now conscious girl watching him leave, her cobalt blue eyes followed him till the door shut softly behind him.

"_...Matsu..."_ She climbed out of the bed and stumbled as she stood up.

'_Such a pretty glow...he is surrounded by such a pretty...glow.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Matsuda had an odd feeling he was being followed, or watched, one of the two. He climbed in the car and Watari started to question what happened.

"You know, I'm not sure. My car got struck on the side. I spun off the road, check the other car, called the Ambulance and hitched a ride."

"It sounds nobler when the Doctor told me you took care of her while waiting for the Ambulance to arrive."

"...Well, I didn't do much, just the basic procedures." Watari looked at him from the side view mirror but said nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

The young girl followed the black limo with her eyes from the window as it pulled out of the parking lot.

She grabbed a hold of her pendent's charm and smiled.

"How lucky..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you liked the first chapter. I am really hoping we can all pull this together and make a great story with multi personalities packed into it. Thanks for reading, please Review. Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Soul Seeker

_Title: Underdog_

_**Written by: ….Akuma-Chibi…**_

_**-x-x-x-**___

_Anime: InuYasha/Death Note_

_Pairing: Kagome/Matsuda_

_Rating: M (Language, Adult Themes)_

**Summary: **_Matsuda was the underdog. That was how it was in the Police Station, and that's how it is at the Kira __Headquarters__. Matsuda never had much luck and was always being laughed at for his slow responses to the apparent obvious. So it comes to a shock to him when the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...crashes into him…literally. After taking care of his cars insurance and assuring the girl that he is indeed okay, he makes his way to the __Headquarters__, unaware that he is being followed…by the very same girl…who only wants to make it up to him. L however seems to have other things in mind for this girl who learned the location of his Headquarters._

_**Devil's/Note: I really have no idea how the others will react to this, but I decided not to wait any longer to update this chapter. I won't be doing partner fics any longer since I find it fruitless to wait for a chapter that I can't personally keep track of. If they lose a chapter, I can't re-write it, whereas, if I lose a chapter, I memorize what I write and can copy it within seconds to minutes. I want to be able to update this story as frequently as I do other stories. If I leave this, it will not get finished. Please forgive me for the long wait. *Bows Apologetically***_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Soul Seeker**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

L watched as Matsuda and Watari walked inside, joining the rest of the team.

"We're glad you could take the time to join us, Matsu-san."

"Ah! Ryuzaki-San, it wasn't like I was intentionally delaying my arrival!"

"No, of course not."

"..." Matsuda frowned and sighed. "Did you need anything?"

"...how was that girl?"

"Hm?" That was a surprise. Ryuzaki actually was worried about someone, someone that had nothing to do with the case. "She's...doing really well."

"I wonder, why did she hit your car?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called the police after you informed me of the accident, asked of the name of the girl and found she was accident free. I suggested they run a check on the car to be safe."

"Did they find anything?"

"Who knows; it's the police, it could take days, even weeks; we'll hope for quick results. Now, enough stalling, we do have a case on our hands."

**-x-x-x-**

"Doctor! Doctor the patient is gone!"

"She couldn't have gone far, find her!"

The nurse nodded, running from the room with the Doctor close behind. A cop coming up to them as they turned a corner; "Doctor, I'm looking for the patient that was brought here earlier due to a car accident."

"So are we."

"I'm sorry?"

"She seems to have wandered off."

"_**Doctor, I found her!"**_

The Doctor turned to see a nurse pointing at the stairwell and sighed, "I'll be back officer, please be patient." He left to the stairwell and made his way through the door where he saw the girl making her way down the stairs. "...Miss? Miss..." He ran after her, "It would be quicker to use the elevator, wouldn't it?"

"Too much can go wrong."

"What could go wrong?"

"It could stop."

"..." He thought about that, _'Yeah...that would suck...'_ He sighed, "But Miss...the chances of that are slim. You would have to be very unlucky for that to happen."

"...I'm lucky."

"Yes...yes you are." He laughed, _'Considering, that crash could have killed you and should have disabled you.'_

"I want to find the boy with the pretty glow."

"Glow? Boy?"

She stopped and turned to face the doctor who was about four steps behind her, making it so she had to look up at him to talk to him. "Yes, the boy who was here had a soft glow...a pretty glow. A very..." She turned and continued walking, "...very pretty...glow..."

He raised a brow and followed her out of the stairwell. "Would you like to see him? I could have him come down here."

"I can find him..._I'll follow the glow..._"

'_Weird...it would be pretty funny if she found him though.'_ He caught up with the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her to get a better look at her. She had black hair to her mid back and sapphire blue eyes, her complexion was soft and creamy, and her hands were dainty and small, fitting perfectly in his were he to hold them. "My name is Miroku, yours?"

"...Kagome..."

"I see, how old are you?"

"...I'm nineteen,"

"I am twenty five."

"..."

"Do you have any family?"

"I don't..."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Not anymore..."

"Any friends?"

"They're gone..."

"...someone I can call to let them know you are okay?"

"No."

"Well then...can we go talk to the officer waiting for you?"

"No."

"Do you have a cell phone that I could call to check up on you?"

"..." She turned to Miroku who almost walked into her, "I'll check in with you." She turned and walked out of the Hospital doors.

"...well hell..." He laughed, "Guess she didn't want to stay."

"Doctor?"

"Huh?" He turned to see the nurse, a woman with long brown hair in a high ponytail. "Oh, Sango, the young lady left. She'll check in...I hope."

"But what about the bill?"

He sighed, "I'll take care of it, I'm horrible at turning a bad tongue to a cute girl."

"Did you get her name at least, or contact information?"

"Kagome, that's about it. She has no family, friends, or anything, she's nineteen though. Cute girl..."

**-x-x-x-**

L heard a beep come from his left and looked to see one of the cameras blinking. "We have a guest."

Matsuda and Light moved to see who he was talking about. "...THAT'S—"

"Kagome Higurashi,"

"Ah!" Matsuda looked to see L holding a file, "Ryuzaki-San?"

"Watari checked up on her. She's very sickly...according to this. She missed an abundance of school, and went missing for a period of time. She also lost her memory in a bad accident two years back. Her family is dead, and friends are unknown, if any."

"...when did you —"

"While you were searching for clues on Kira, I took a break, got curious about the reckless driver."

"Shouldn't we send someone to her, or escort her home...? Something?" Mr. Yagami looked at the girl who sat down on a seat directly in front of the camera, staring at it as if waiting.

"I think she want's to pay thank you to Matsu. So go get thanked," L said, nudging Matsu away from his seat.

"What? I can't go talk to her!"

"...why?"

"Because..._what would I say_..." He muttered,

L raised a brow and jumped from his crouched position on his spiny chair before making his way out of the Kira Investigation Headquarters.

"Is he really going to talk with her? No mask, nothing?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"Don't even suggest it Chief! She's no killer!" Matsuda defended.

"You know for a fact?" Light asked.

"...no..." He said softly, but determination stood strong in his eyes, "But like Chief believes in you, I believe that she is _not_ Kira!"

"So do I, Matsu."

The group turned to see L standing with Kagome behind him, peeking from around L's hunched form. "...pretty..."

"She followed..._the glow_...apparently. Matsu, did you know you glow?"

"I...I do?"

She smiled and walked forward till she was directly in front of Matsu, leaning forward till her nose practically touched his, standing on her tip toes as she looked into his eyes she grinned before jumping back and giving a twirl of excitement. "You really are like a hero!"

"E-EH!" Matsuda laughed, his hand on his neck as he nervously shuffled back a few feet. "I-I'm not a hero, nothing like a hero, nothing, nothing! Ask anyone here. I'm...I'm just the underdog."

"...oh?" Kagome stepped forward and placed her hand over his heart. Closing her eyes, everyone watched in shock and surprise as a vibrant pink glow surrounded her hand. "You can believe what you want, but out of everyone here, you glow the brightest."

L stared at her, momentarily surprised by what took place; he shook it off and let his thoughts wander. He needed to speak with this girl alone, especially while his prime suspect wasn't present, which was becoming increasingly difficult. _'She could be the very person who can prove his guilt...maybe...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Next chapter, Light starts to get antsy and L tries to persuade him and the rest to take a few hours off for a break, but will Light be so easily tricked? We thinks not! ^_^''**


	3. Those Who Glow

_Title: Underdog_

_**Written by: ….Akuma-Chibi…**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Anime: InuYasha/Death Note_

_Pairing: Kagome/Matsuda_

_Rating: M (Language, Adult Themes)_

**Summary:**_Matsuda was the underdog. That was how it was in the Police Station, and that's how it is at the Kira__Headquarters. Matsuda never had much luck and was always being laughed at for his slow responses to the apparent obvious. So it comes to a shock to him when the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...crashes into him…literally. After taking care of his cars insurance and assuring the girl that he is indeed okay, he makes his way to the__Headquarters, unaware that he is being followed…by the very same girl…who only wants to make it up to him. L however seems to have other things in mind for this girl who learned the location of his Headquarters._

_**Devil's/Note: I really have no idea how the others will react to this, but I decided not to wait any longer to update this chapter. I won't be doing partner fics any longer since I find it fruitless to wait for a chapter that I can't personally keep track of. If they lose a chapter, I can't re-write it, whereas, if I lose a chapter, I memorize what I write and can copy it within seconds to minutes. I want to be able to update this story as frequently as I do other stories. If I leave this, it will not get finished. Please forgive me for the long wait. *Bows Apologetically***_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Those Who Glow**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome stared curiously at L who was staring just as curiously at her. "Mr. Ryuzaki-San...is something wrong?"

"..." He did not answer; sitting with his knees tucked beneath his chin, he continued to stare at her.

"I have a question!"

Everyone turned and looked to Misa who had finally come downstairs to join their group. She was standing in the doorway and glaring at Kagome.

"Your question, Miss. Amane?" L asked.

"Who is this new girl...and why is she so close to my Light!"

"..."

Kagome glanced to the seat beside L where Light sat. She'd been earlier introduced and was asked to stay by L. She was going to say no, but then...well, she thought it might be a good chance for her to talk with the one with the pretty glow. The one that this blonde girl spoke of though...had anything _but_ a pretty glow. She didn't care at all about him. He meant nothing to her; he had a fading glow...

"Misa-Misa does not like her being so near her Light!"

L stared from the corner of his eyes at Kagome as she stared disdainfully at Light. "She isn't interested in Light...she likes Matsu..."

Kagome brightened at the name of the one with the pretty glow. Next thing she knew, the blonde girl, Misa, was hugging her tightly and smiling.

"Then that means we can be friends! I'll enjoy having another girl around!"

L finally looked up at Kagome who had been forced to stand by Misa. "Miss. Higurashi, tell me something. You are without family, friends, a home...and car..." He added the last bit as an after thought. "We have a room here that you can stay in for the time, if you would like."

"...no problem?"

"It would be no problem at all, I'm sure you'll prove to be helpful too."

Kagome smiled, "Alright,"

"Misa, the floor above yours, will be her room. Why not show her." It wasn't a question.

Misa hadn't caught on though and instead had just been happy to be of help to L. "You got it Ryuzaki!" She laughed as she pulled Kagome out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ryuzaki, what are you thinking?" Light asked as he watched the door close behind the girls.

"I'm thinking that this girl not only found Matsu on her own, she did it without any way of tracking him and in such a short amount of time, and she mentioned following a 'pretty glow'." L piled a couple cubes of sugar, one on top of another, "I'm thinking she's unique, and may prove useful later."

Matsuda frowned, "You plan on using her?"

"I plan on it, yes, but I will let her know when I have decided on doing so."

Nodding, Matsuda watched the screen curiously as Kagome appeared with Misa in the room above Misa's.

"And we are positive that she has no family?"

"Yeah,"

"What was that glowing?" Mr. Yagami asked as he stared at the girl on the monitor.

"Something that will aid us, if she dies, it will be hell for all of us."

Light frowned, looking at L; he turned his eyes to the monitor and gave a small glare at the girl with the ability to make her hands glow before returning to his innocent looking façade. "I understand what you are saying, Ryuzaki, but what if she doesn't want to help? On top of that, if she is discovered to be aiding us, wont that also put her in danger of being killed by Kira?"

"We will be sure to keep her hidden here, if we are the only ones to know of her being her and assisting us," L glanced to the left, catching Lights eyes as he continued, "then she should be safe from Kira, correct? Unless you think there is a leak within the headquarters that I should be made aware of, Yagami-San."

"...no, of course not, I was just voicing my concern for the girl."

"Oh, well if that is all, than please leave her to me and Matsu over here."

"E-eh?" Matsuda stared with wide eyes at L, "Me?"

"Obviously, she trusts you most out of all of us, you glow brightest, remember?"

Matsuda blushed, _"Yeah,"_

"You will be in charge of protecting her, you will be her bodyguard, I trust you can do this job?"

"Yes! Yes I can!" Matsuda cried out excitedly.

Rolling his eyes, L sighed, "Calm down, you aren't doing anything yet, I will talk with you and Miss. Higurashi together privately at a later date, for now, everyone needs to get back to work." L popped a sugar cube into his mouth as everyone nodded in agreement and got back to work.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed, please Review and let me know what you think! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
